Dear RomaKun
by YamiNoUe
Summary: Spain had Romano start an advice column after he takes his temper too far, now an unhappy Romano has to answer to the strange advice asked. Rated T for Romano's language. Advice and questions accepted! Based off of mangarox14's Dear 59-kun.
1. Romano's 'Advice'

**Ha-ha, so I made a Romano version! All credits go to the amazing **_**mangarox14**_**, who allowed me to do a spin off of her story 'Dear 59-kun' from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, definitely check it out, it's amazing!**

Romano leaned back in his large computer chair. This was so stupid, why did he have to make an advice column just because he punched Germany in the face? He deserved it, and besides, he had it coming anyway. He sighed, the only reason he agreed to doing this was because Spain asked him too, and plus, he had too much time to kill anyway. Yeah, that was it.

"How is an advice column supposed to help anything?" Romano glarred at the screen.

He aimlessly stared at the blank screen until the loud burst of music informing him of a new question snapped him out of his trance. He clicked on the inbox to read the new message.

...

_Dear Roma-Kun, _

_When you and your brother Italy's hair were stuck together and he was helplessly trying to untangle it while shouting "Ouch! Brother it hurts! Get it out!" why were you angry that he called Germany for assistance? Is it because you secretly wished that moment would last forever, or was it the thoughts running though your perverted mind twisting everything Italy said into something dirty?_

_..._

He stopped and gawked at the screen. What the fuck? This wasn't even asking for advice!

...

_Dear Stalk Me Any More Obviously,_

_First of all, what the fuck? This was in my brother's house; how the hell did you see this? Wait, is this France? If it is, I'm going to kick your ass! Fucking creep! If not, I think Feli needs to get some security cameras or something..._

_Roma-sama_

_..._

After he gladly clicked send, he sat back in his chair once again.

"You know, you're supposed to be giving advice, not yell at them..."

Romano turned back to glared at the other nation, who just smiled in return.

"It's your fault for making me do this stupid thing anyway."

"Ha-ha, yes I know. I'm going out with Prussia and France, just try not to be too mean, ok?"

"Like hell I won't."

Spain sighed and slipped out the door, Romano turned back to the screen to see he had a new message.

...

_Dear Roma-Kun,_

_It seems that today, I met a strange guy who claims he's a hero, who dressed in red, white, and blue tights. He was eating lots of McDonalds and won't stop slurping his cola. Any idea as to make him stop?_

_from,_

_PandaNekoNyan~_

**...**

_Dear Call The Police,_

_I would kick his ass of course. Just go up to him and kick him in the nuts, then problem solved. And if he still continues, then call the cops._

...

_Dear Roma-Chan,_

_I love how you and your twin brother have cute little matching curls, do you do it on purpose, or is it a natural thing? And how do I get one?_

_MiKaN=LoVe_

_..._

_Dear Your Caps Lock Is Having A Spasm,_

_Ha, do you really think I would purposely try to look like Feliciano? I've tried cutting the curl. Numerous of times, but it keeps coming back the next day! As for how to get one, your on your own there. And don't use 'Chan' after my name! It's bad enough I'm talking like that Asian freak! _

_Roma-Sama_

_..._

_Dear Roma-Kun,_

_My best friend and I are having a fight over this guy whom we both are in love with. She says that she liked him first, but I know I did! What should I do?_

_*2552Drug*_

_..._

_Dear Get A Life,_

_It's a guy, who the fuck cares? There are billions more in the world, screw the guy and the girl, you don't need them anyway._

_Roma-Sama_

_..._

Romano sighed and glanced at the clock, knowing Spain should be back around 9:00, and it was 8:30. He shut the laptop as he decided to go to bed. He didn't want to wait for Spain, as he would keep him up all night wanting to do something useless like watch a movie. He grabbed a tomato and left the room.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and remember to R&R, and check out **_**mangarox14**_**'s original, and amazing, story! :) And sorry if it's kinda OOC, I tried my best!**


	2. Oh, the joy

**Thank you those three reviewers who made my day~ Here is chapter 2 of 'Dear Roma-Kun', enjoy, and don't forget to read **_**mangarox14's **_**original story 'Dear 59-Kun' from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

...

Romano found himself waking up early. So early that even Spain wasn't awake yet, which was rare, since Spain usually got up extra early to pick tomatoes. What did he usually say again? 'The early bird gets the worm.' or something. Not like he cared anyway. He gently got off the bed, being careful not to wake the Spanish nation next to him and went over to get his uniform and shower, today was a world meeting.

Fun.

After he got his clothes and took his shower, he retrieved a fresh tomato from the counter and sat down on the large leather seat in front of his laptop and began to answer the new questions the formed over night.

...

_Dear Romano-san,_

_I doubt that you care about my problems, so if it's not too personal, may I ask about yours? (You don't have to answer these questions if you feel like their too personal) How are things with Spain? Is he really as bad as you make him out to be? Have you ever been in love? (You don't need to say who) Do you have any thing that you would like to say to the people who are writing these letters? How has life been treating you?_

Sincerely,

Rosuto

_.P.S-I like you better than the North, you certainly have more common sense._

_..._

_Dear Get Out Of My Business,_

_Actually, your right, I truthfully don't care about your problems, glad you found that out, maybe now you won't take offense to whatever else I say. Not. As for things with Spain, why do you care? Spain is Spain, nothing more, nothing less. And yes, he is that bad, how would you like to be kept up ALL NIGHT with movies on tomatoes? It's not pleasant. No, love is for sissy's, like Feliciano. And anything I want to say for the people writing letters. Fuck off. Oh, and life's a bitch._

_And your damn right you like me better than Feli, who doesn't?_

_Roma-Kun_

_..._

_Dear /Lovino,_

_First of all, why do you have two names and which should I address you as? Second of all do you have any advice on how to make my daddy stop calling me a stupid fool? I try studying really hard, and that still doesn't do any good! Also do you have any tips on how to make him less shouty?_

love, _miku_

_..._

_Dear Suck Up,_

_You shall address me as Romano, or Mr. Romano, we aren't close enough for you to call me by my given name. I have two names because I do. You don't need to know why. You want your dad to stop calling you a stupid fool? Then quit failing at life as you are now. Making him less 'shouty', shove a stick up his ass, it will make him stop._

_Roma-Sama_

_..._

_Dear S. Italy!_

_Kesesesese! I will invade your vital regions! XD_

_Awesome-ness!_

_..._

_Dear Fag Face,_

_Don't you have something better to do? Like go wipe your brother's ass or something?_

_Roma-Sama_

_..._

_Dear Roma-Kun,_

_So I was at the store today, and for some reason, there was like, a bunch of people of different nationalities! It was crazy-amazing! Like there was a Spanish guy taking to a Greek guy, and an annoying laughing American, and an annoyed Austrian! Do you know if there was some world festival or something recently?_

_roundtheworld_

_..._

_Dear Who Gives A Fuck,_

_If you TRUELY care about something like this, then go invest in your own time and look it up! Ever heard of internet? You had to have if you've found this site. Don't ask me, I don't give a rat's ass._

_Roma-Sama_

_..._

_Dear Roma-kun,_

_Ciao~! You see, in order to send this to you, I kinda had to take my friend's computer while she was still asleep, so I'm putting myself in a lot of danger to send this to you! _

_She's scary!_

Anyway, the girl whose computer I'm using is really stubborn about admitting that she likes one of our friends... And he's oblivious as well to how... different... She acts around him. Kinda like you and Spain-nii-chan! Um... Could you please give some advice on how to get her to admit to him that she at least doesn't hate him? Or maybe just give the guy she likes a wake up call to get moving before her creepy ex-boyfriend stalker tries to kidnap her again!

Grazie for the advice~!

from,

iSurrender

P.S. She really does act like you; it's funny. She curses a lot and always denies her true feelings, just like you do! Um... Please don't hurt me for saying that!

_..._

_Dear Write A Book Much,_

_Who the hell are you to meddle in your friend's relations? If she doesn't fuckin' like the guy, leave it at that! And I am in NO WAY stubborn about admitting any feelings about Spain, Spain is an ass. As for the creepy stalker of an ex, I think I have an idea of who that may be. I just say, run. Fast. I don't deny anything, I say it how it is. Bastard._

_Roma-Sama_

_..._

Feeling satisfied of his advice giving for the day, leaning back in the chair, he folded his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, until a hand on his shoulder caused him to jump up.

"Roma-"

"What the fuck!"

Romano clutched his heart, glaring at the man with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"You just scared the hell out of me, Bastard!"

Spain smiled and lifted his hands innocently.

"My bad Romano, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah whatever."

Romano grabbed another tomato and followed Spain out the door to the world meeting.

...

**Thanks for reading! R&R to your favorite Romano!**


	3. I'm not in love with this idiot!

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been busy, and I have WriterBlock which I am trying very hard to get over...**

**Anyway, Enjoy. R&R. Please? Roma-Kun will become happy if you do!**

Romano sighed. He hadn't been getting very many advice requests from anyone lately. He checked his inbox on his phone, only two. He clicked 'Exit' and shoved his phone back in his pocket. What was he doing? It's not like he cared or anything. He could care less about these damn people's problems, damn it. He didn't feel happy or anything at all!

His younger brother passed him a note under the table at the World Conference.

_Ne, Nii-chan, what are scowling for? -Ita _

_None of your business, asshole. -Roma_

_Ve~ Nii-chan, you've had a fowl look on your face throughout the meeting, I know something is wrong. -Ita_

_Damn it, I said none of your business! And stop with the Asian talk, your ITALIAN._

Italy just gave him a sad puppy dog face and began passing a note with Spain, who was on the other side of him.

Romano pulled out his phone and decided to reply to the other messages he had.

...

_Hey, Romano._

Wanna help me kick the girl's ass that sent that one asking about my "relationship" troubles? Anyway, you MUST have some ideas for this question, considering you put up with Italy and all. My little sister's annoying as hell, and she's ALWAYS getting into my business, as well as teasing me about... liking... one of my friends, WHICH I DO NOT! Do you have a way to get her to fuck off, if only for a little while?

Thanks for your help, tell Germany to go fuck himself for me. I'd do it myself, but I can't get in touch with the guy.

ChocoTomatoes

...

_Dear Ew, That is Disgusting,_

_Ha, sucks for you. Yeah, I know what you mean; Veneciano is ALWAYS trying to get into my business. I have an idea! Tie her up, and lock her in a closet. That's what I would do. Or better yet, send her to the Mafia, that will straighten her up._

_Roma-Sama_

_..._

_Dear Romano-san,_

Why are you with Spain so much? Do you love him? France told me you do. I confirmed it with Poland. Is it true? Oh yeah, and tell your brother I think he's cute~!

From, Kitty9Lives (No I'm not Greece! I'm a girl!)  


... 

He blushed a little at this comment, then continued to reply.

...

_Dear Supposedly 'Not' Greece,  
_

_I'm with Spain because I live with him. Duh. And no, I most certainly do NOT love, him, the bastard is a fucking pedophile, always trying to do things when I was younger...  
_

_France is an ass. Chances are, if it came from his mouth, it is a lie. Same with that girly man Poland.  
_

_As for my brother, tell him yourself, I'm not your bitch._

_Roma-Sama_

_..._

_Veee~ Nii-chan!  
_

_What's wrong? Spain-Nii-Chan said you have been acting strange lately and he told me you made this site. Also, Japan said you were acting very 'Tsudere' today.  
_

_P.S.- Spain invited me over for dinner at your guy's house! :D_

_..._

_Damn it Spain,  
_

_No, leave me alone. Screw Spain, he's a creepy manwhore. Same with the Japanese bastard, he can rape a horse for all I care.  
_

_P.S.S.- Thanks for letting me know, now I know not to go home tonight.  
_

_Roma-Kun_

__

He took his pen and threw it as hard as he could at the back of Spain's head, then looking away innocently when he looked his way. Stupid Spain, there was no way he was in love with such an idiot.


End file.
